helena warrior queen daughter of xena and hercules
by xena and hercules forever
Summary: a xena and hercules spinoff about their daughter who is the hero of the post twilight world


AFTER EVERY TWILIGHT THERE'S A LONG NIGHT. DURING THAT LONG NIGHT THERE'S ONLY DARKNESS. AND FROM THE SHADOWS OF DARKNESS A HEROINE WOULD RISE UP AND BRING BACK LIGHT TO THE WORLD.

HER NAME WAS HELENA warrior queen.

What if the son of Zeus and the warrior princess shared a child. A child that Hercules never knew existed, a child that Xena thought was dead, a daughter. What if that child could save the world and bring peace to the earth? What that child is the last hope of the gods of the world? What if she is the last hope of the newly founded religion of Christianity? What does that mean for Hercules and Xena and all the people they were in contact with. And will the old enemies of Xena and Hercules go after their daughter? And what has happen with Virgil Joxer's son, Evander Ares and Nemesis' son and Hercules' nephew, Eve Xena's daughter, Sarah Gabrielle's niece, Brigit Morgan's daughter what role will they have in her life and destiny. A destiny she can not escape it's in her blood to follow her mother and father's footsteps. It's her destiny to became greater than her parents. Her destiny to unify Greece and peace. Who is this special child? Her name is Helena bringer of peace.

CHARACTERS:

Helena: daughter of Xena and Hercules. She was raised by Athena and Artemis. She is a prophecy in herself. She is to unite Greece and the Amazon tribes. The fates foretold in their darkest hour the Olympian race will either perish or survive by her actions. She also fight for religious freedom.

Virgil: son of Joxer and Meg. He is a poet and a writer and a warrior and believes in Helena's cause.

Sarah: daughter of Lila and niece of Gabrielle. She is beautiful and knows the dangers of evil.

Evander: son of Ares and Nemesis and nephew of Hercules. He's a half god and has the power to create anything that he likes. He now follows the way of love and peace but will fight to defend his mother and family. He wants to know about his father despite Nemesis and Hercules' warnings.

Eve: daughter of Xena. She was once Livia Rome's bitch. She is an excellent warrior. She is the bringer of twilight but now follows Eli's ( her spiritual mentor) teachings and way of love and peace. She realized that she and her mother were tricked by an evil god who pretended to be the God of light and love in other words he pretended to be the Christian god so he could destroy all the pantheons of the world. He has given the power to kill gods to his followers. And his followers are killing and enslaving the followers of the Christian god and the followers of the many gods of the world. He is trying to prevent the Christian god from becoming the only god worshiped in the world. Now Eve must balance her warrior skills and her beliefs to help her sister and stop the persecution of innocence people although Helena resents her for her part in Athena's and Artemis' deaths.

Brigit: daughter of Morgan and is a half god. The Celtic gods are being killed and she must join the fight and make alliances around the world.

Kerrie: daughter of morgan and Hercules

Jasmine: daughter of Iolaus and nebula, queen of sumeria

Varia: queen of the amazons knows if she doesn't join the fight the Amazon nation would be in as much danger as the rest of the world.

Alexander: a Macedonian prince who grew up with Helena and is in love with her. He believes in her cause. He himself is a prophecy. He will rule a vast empire with Helena extending from Greece to Britain to Persia to India. But would die young and his empire would be destroy with Helena only ruling Greece and Macedonia.

Francis: a young man from the land of the Norse ( Norway, Sweden Denmark , Iceland ) the son of the Norse god Thor and grandson of Odin he is a half god and now follows the way of love and peace. He is appalled about his family and the other gods of the world being killed.

Xenon: the son of Ephiny queen of the amazons and a centaur leader. His wife and son was killed by Qurinus and he has join the battle to avenge the death of his family.

Other characters: these characters can be divided into the allies, the enemies and the gods.

The allies:

Gabrielle: a couple of years after Xena's final death in Japan. She comes to a much different and darker Greece. Now she must join the battle for religious freedom in Greece. Giving Xena's charkam to Helena Gabrielle now commands all of Ares forces. She fights for peace in Greece.

Hercules: the son of Zeus and Alceme. He is the ultimate hero so when he heard Qurinus the evil god whose trying rule the world was going to destroy Corinth. He took his aging buddy Iolaus and stashed him in neighbour village and went and charged in to save the day only to be captured and almost killed if Aphrodite, Eve, Gabby and Helena didn't save him. Recovered from terrible burns thanks to a portion Ares found in Athena's library. Hercules joins the fight for peace and religious freedom but his humanity to all people is a definite liability in this post twilight world.

Michael: the archangel realizing that he was tricked by the evil Qurinus to help Xena to bring the twilight of the gods and realizing it was not his god's will for the Olympians to be killed. He must now help to save this post twilight world that he helped to create.

Kao Hsin: daughter of Lao Ma is the good child and has gain the powers of her mother and rules Chin.

Jason: former king of Corinth and friend of Hercules

Melissa: a self-centred princess who is now queen who Herc changed

Cassandra: the psychic who Herc saved from Atlantis

Morgan: Qurinus has his followers killing the Celtic gods and now the druid of justice is in desperate of help.

Autolycus : the king of thieves has also joined the fight to help Gabby and Herc.

Xena the warrior princess: is only second to Hercules. Is guarding the 40,000 souls but could see what's happening in the land of the living. She will show herself to her friends and family to help and show them the way. And even in death she is still a force to be reckoned with.

The enemies:

Qurinus: the evil ,ambitious and powerful god who tricked Xena and Eve into bringing the death of most of the council of Olympians (Athena ,Poseidon , Hades, Artemis, Demos, Discord and Hephaestus). He wants nothing but destruction and darkness in the world. And has given his followers the power to kill gods. He started with the Greek gods because there are the only ones powerful enough to stop him.

Hope: daughter of Gabby and Dahok. Her father's death at the hands of Hercules and Iolaus has left her powerless and her death at Xena and Gabby's death has made her just another soul in hell. But after a long time in hell she's gain some new found clarity. Don't be surprised if she escapes hell.

Sin: a powerful demon. She was the middleman between Tartarus and hell when souls were too evil for Tartarus . She disguised herself as Serena Hercules deceased wife so she could turn Herc demonic but although she failed in her mission to turn Hercules evil. Like all demons she wants power and has allied herself with Qurinus.

Lucifer/ Satan: king of hell he was an archangel and now is competing with the Christian god for the world souls. He wants revenge against Xena for part in turning him the king of hell. He wants nothing but darkness and destruction in the world. He is more powerful than Qurinus and prefers Qurinus and Sin to do his dirty work.

Velassaca: was the queen of the amazons who wanted Gabby dead she was thrown in the lava pit for eternity and is now freed and is out for revenge. She has allied herself with Qurinus.

Narjara : Xena's nemesis who has now woken up from her long coma. And is hearing the genii again and is out for revenge

Pao Ssu: daughter of Xena's spiritual mentor Lao Ma wants to rule the world although she's dead she is still powerful

Ming T'ien : son of Lao Ma is evil man who killed his mother he and his sister even though they are dead allied themselves with Qurinus.

The gods:

Ares: son of Zeus and Hera. God of war has now find himself fighting for the survival of his family. He gave Gabrielle the best friend of the only woman who he ever loved command of all his forces to save the rest of Olympians.

Aphrodite: the once fun loving goddess of love and beauty. Now lives in fear on Olympus because of Qurinus' evil plans to destroy the gods . she has locked herself in her rooms on Olympus.

Apollo: son of Zeus and Hera. God of sunlight is the most handsome of the Olympians. But his looks often covers a cruel and carefree personality. The twilight has made him a little more careful but his cruel nature still persists. He and Helena hated each other but now she's successful in life he's turn on and wants a shot at that success and wants her to be his wife. Helena is appalled by this and wouldn't give him the time of day. But when has that ever stop an Olympian god?

Thor: the Norse god of war and thunder

Odin: the Norse king of the gods.

Frigg: the Norse queen of the gods

Freya: the Norse goddess of love and beauty.

Frey: the Norse god of justice.

Isis: the Egyptian queen of gods

And many other gods and goddesses.

The council of Olympus: these were the gods who made all the decisions they were Zeus, Hera , Hades, Athena,Artemis,Demos, Discord, Hephaetus, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter and Hesita. Out of these only five survived. These are Ares , Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter and Hesita.

Thantoes: son of Hades and Persephone. Heir to the Greek underworld watched in horror when the knights of darkness murdered his mother and grandmother. Helena arrive just in time to survive him because she realize it was really him that Qurinus wanted dead. He spends his time between Helena and Celesta goddess of death and Hades' sister who he miracoulsly touch without dying.

Questions:

1; who the heck is Helena?

2: how is Helena bringer of peace different from Hercules the legendary journeys and Xena warrior princess?

3: when does Herc find out about Helena?

4: didn't Hercules kill Zeus and Xena killed the other gods?

5: is Xena coming back from the dead?

6: on the last season of Xena after she killed the gods it didn't look like the world was in darkness so why does Helena have to bring peace?

7: Hercules and Xena left a lot of unanswered questions will this series answer these questions?

8: did Xena know about her?

9:if Helena was suppose to save her immortal family why when Xena was killing the gods she was no where to be found?

10: if she was raised by Athena and Artemis and she was born just after Xena turned good wouldn't Hera know that she was Herc's daughter and why didn't Zeus tell Hercules?

11: and finally what is Helena bringer of peace is all about?

Answers:

1: Helena is the daughter of Xena and Hercules. All Hercules and Xena fans know that the two heroes slept together on the Hercules episode of unchained heart. So Helena was born sometime between unchained heart and sins of the past. Xena knowing that she still had a very bad reputation and that she still had enemies knew she couldn't raise this child so she went to an old friend queen Olympia of Macedonia , wife of king Philip and mother of Alexander to raise the baby but Ares caused a great fire in the palace making Xena believe that the whole royal family and Helena had died and thought there was no need to tell Hercules. But as it turned out no died because of Athena and Artemis decided to take the child and raise their as her own. She was trained by Athena.

2: Helena bringer of peace is different from the latter series because 1: it is much darker than the two latter series, 2: it deals with the younger generation of heroes,3: the good guys don't always win, 4: it is not in black and white whose evil or good because some of the characters will switch sides, it is in shades of grey, 5: although the older heroes will be in the picture they will slowly fade away and 6: the dead stay dead.

3: Hercules finds out about her in the series opener.

4: yes Hercules killed Zeus , Zeus killed Hera on the Xena episode of God fearing child and Xena killed Athena, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Demos, discord and Hephaetus living only Ares and Aphrodite alive on the Xena episode of Motherhood. But many of the gods were unaccounted for.

5: no Xena is not coming back from the dead like I said the dead stay dead.

6: yes it's true on the last season of Xena the world didn't look like it was in darkness because it wasn't very long after she killed the gods she died. And it wasn't focusing the state of the world without the major Greek gods it was focusing on Xena's last battles.

7: yes to many fans who watched both shows know that the two series who did very well in wrapping up left many unanswered questions and yes this will answer most of them.

8: yes Xena knew about her.

9: well when Xena was killing the gods Helena was in Britain freeing the tribes from the Romans. Aphrodite was the one who told her about their deaths.

10: well no you see the two goddesses who loved their brother Hercules and they were keeping a close eye on Xena refused put Helena in danger and Ares who was fond of Xena decided not to say a word. Zeus did know because Athena told him and he knew about the prophecy that she'll save them but didn't wanted to tell Hercules fearing Hera would find out and kill another of his mortal grandchildren.

10: well Helena bringer of peace is about the daughter of two greatest heroes who save the pantheons of the world. Save the newly founded religion of Christianity and bring order and peace to the world.

season one

twilight aftermath series opener: after gabby returns to greece, hercules, gabs eve, ares, helena, alexander and kerrie team up to stop the knights of darkness from destroying the city of cornith.

twilight aftermath part two: hercules brother king iphicles of corinth is murdered by the knights of darkness and guess who's his heir. helena is found out to be herc's daughter with xena.

the black death: greece is overrun with black rats and people are dying with the rats disease . helena, olympia, kerrie, hercules, eve , and gabby and asceipieus the god of healing must put a stop to this.

blood bath: the hestial temple in argos was destroyed by the knights of darkness and so were the virgins were raped and killed and now their going after hesita. helena, hercules, alexander, olympia and eve must now rush to save the goddess.

panathena: helena and alexander bring their 8 year old daughter roxanne to the festival of athena in athens together with plutus hades and persephone's 10 year old son but their's trouble

battle of the bards: virgil comes to the festival in athens to take part in the bard competition only to find out the knights of faith is after him.


End file.
